Paralyzer
by Ameji
Summary: Law is annoyed from being dragged to a club by his crew, but gets distracted by a certain woman in an eye-catching dress. His mood is sure to change... But only if he can approach her. A collection of Law x Nami songfics set in the same timeline. There is straight-up adult content throughout the whole thing, because who can resist it with the hottest ship? **First chapter updated**
1. Paralyzer

**Hey everyone! It's been what... Like 5 years or so since I posted something? Well, I'm back! I've got a lot of other big stories in the works right now, but I heard this certain song a few days ago and churned out a story. Sorry if it's a bit disappointing and lacks the usual heat that my M fics usually did, but hey, I made it in like 3 distracted hours total. I might end up rewriting.**

**For all you who got notified that yes, I'm writing again, I sure hope you like One Piece because it's my most recent fave. I do have a few ItaSaku things in the works for Naruto as well, but I have a million stories that I start but the hard part is finishing...**

**Anyways, the song belongs to Finger Eleven and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_**  
**_

****Update****

**I accidentally marked this as in-progress but I will stick to it and make this a collection of songfics to make a story. They will all be set in the same timeline and will not all be smut, but look forward to it anyways ;)**

* * *

**_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should_**

Gold eyes flickered across the crowd, cursing the loud patrons and even louder music. Taking a swig of his jack and coke, he tried to concentrate on getting through the night. He growled lowly to himself, hating that he'd reluctantly agreed to this.

It was his crew's fault he was here. They were the ones who wanted to let loose after their last deadly island adventure, and he didn't have it in him to say no. Rewards were rare, and he wasn't going to kill their hopes after nearly getting killed by an entire marine fleet. Unfortunately, they just _had _to drag him along with them.

Something flashed in the corner of his eye and he tried to ignore it, figuring it was another sparkly short dress. The women here _really _seemed to like him and his closest crew members. Thankfully, he knew how to set his aura to 'do not approach', though there were a few… _Persistent… _Women who needed to be told directly to fuck off.

It kept nagging at him, though, and he finally turned to address it.

His mouth almost dropped open at the sight of one of the women from his allied pirate crew, the straw hats. With a turn of his luck, it was the one he'd had his eye on for a while.

Nami.

Her long orange hair was tied up, making him figure he now had a thing for ponytails as it revealed her slender neck that he found himself wanting to mark. She was dressed in a tight red dress that cut off dangerously high with slits on the sides laced up to her waist. The front barely covered her breasts, dipping down to just above her stomach. It was backless as well, overall leaving very little to the imagination. And upon his observation… _'There is no way she's wearing anything under that dress,' _he felt a smirk growing on his face, his eyes not able to leave her.

She was leaning against the bar table, ordering a drink. He grinned a bit further as he watched her down three consecutive shots and take a glass of something dark with something light, which he concluded was probably a paralyzer. She sauntered over to a table, where a small group of Straw Hat members sat at.

The back of his mind noted Zoro, Robin and Franky, but his eyes were fixated on the navigator. Her hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned down to talk to them. Her legs looking extra long in that outfit, one crossing back over the other as she chatted. He could now see red high heels with lace that was carefully woven up to her knee.

**_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_**

He chugged back half his drink, now intent on fantasising about the redhead who still didn't seem to notice him or his crew. True, they were unusually dressed up on the request of Penguin and Shachi, but he was a tad surprised she didn't notice Bepo on the dance floor. Maybe it was due to the DJ who wore a stuffed bear head that made her tune out of that observation.

This was his fourth drink besides the six shots Shachi made him do with him, and he kept ordering doubles. He wasn't even close to having blurry vision, having a generally high tolerance for alcohol, but he did feel lightheaded enough to drift off into thoughts involving him with her in a secluded place. The feeling of her skin against his. The scent of her hair, the way it would brush against his skin just beside her lips. How those gorgeous legs would look propped on his shoulders, her lips moaning in ecstasy as he'd lavish her with attention.

**_Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_**

He was pulled out of his trance when he saw her deep brown eyes scouring the area he was in. Holding his breath in a light hope she would notice him, he was a bit confused when she didn't show any recognition. It seemed as if she was looking right through his group, but he couldn't blame her. With all the people and loud music, he wasn't flashy enough to catch attention in more than a ten foot radius.

She looked bored, like she'd also been dragged here. He couldn't imagine she'd be the reluctant one, but there was a short list of her crew members that could successfully drag her out if she didn't want to. The only one he could think of was her captain, but if he'd been in the room, no doubt everyone would be looking at him foolishly waving about on the dance floor.

Perhaps he'd already been dragged out? The reason didn't matter. All that mattered was that the rubber man wouldn't be getting in his way for once. Licking his lips, he made a mental note to thank him. For once, the thought of his ally on the same island didn't strike him with a mix of annoyance and uneasiness. He could forgive him since he dropped a delectable little present in front of him. She was even dressed in ribbons.

Law decided he would approach her once she finished chugging that drink. He knew she was almost on par with Zoro for handling alcohol consumption, but he hadn't seen how many she'd had. By the light swaying, he figured she was at least near the point where her truths would come out. He _knew _she was attracted to him as well, and he was determined to get her to admit it, be it with her mouth or her body.

**_I hold out for one more drink, before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one_**

He felt like he was staring a bit _too _long. A bit _too _intently. Even his crewmates seemed to have noticed his almost predatory look at the woman. She didn't seem to have sensed his gaze yet most likely due to the amount of attention she'd already gained from the other male patrons, and a small part of him whispered that he was a captain and shouldn't be seen with this kind of weakness.

Pushing it down, he took yet another swig. His crew knew better than to hold this against him. Hell, they knew that this was probably the only thing that would save them from dealing with his scowling the next day. His stay until then hadn't been very fun, and he'd initially planned on tormenting them a little extra bit, but those plans were now thrown out the window. With any luck, he wouldn't even be waking up on the sub. Licking his lips subconsciously, he continued to watch the redhead as she continued to act bored, ignoring the men who'd occasionally try to grab her attention.

A slight poke at his ribs drew his attention away and he looked down in bewilderment at the hand sprouting out of him. Only one person he knew had this ability, and he found himself looking at Robin. _She _had clearly noticed him and smiled mischievously, nodding her head towards Nami before mouthing something he couldn't quite make out.

He figured it out almost right away when the raven stood and gestured for her friend to join her on the dance floor. They started dancing on their own, the historian rocking half-heartedly as she motioned for the dark doctor to take her place behind the redhead.

Chugging down his drink and standing, he gave a silent thanks for the opportunity, slipping past her and taking the empty spot. Robin gave him a light wink and went back to her table, claiming the remaining friends' attention. He shot a look over at where his crew had previously been gathered, and they all were looking away, clearly not interested in watching him try to seduce the woman.

Too bad for them. He was as confident in those skills as he was with his medical abilities, and they could stand to learn a few things.

The woman before him didn't react to his hands lightly brushing against her hips, just barely scraping the exposed skin that her dress didn't bother to cover. She did, however, pause in her movements when she looked down and saw the telling tattoos on his fingers. Her breath hitched, but she continued to dance, allowing him to run those hands up and down her sides, brushing lightly over the side of her breasts before firmly gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Law," she greeted him nonchalantly, but he knew from her quickening pulse that she was _very _affected by his sudden presence.

"You really didn't notice me before?"

His only reply was an aloof 'hm', which made his grip turn a bit harsher, making her cry out softly. "Yes, I saw you then started drinking."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back to whisper in her ear. "Something you want to forget?"

"My inhibitions. Just shut up and keep dancing," she mumbled.

He let it go for now, focusing instead on the heavy rhythm that he'd been cursing earlier, but was now almost a gift. His grip loosened on her hips and she pressed her body against his. She didn't want to talk, but her actions were louder than words. He felt her take a deep breath before placing her hands over his, tugging them up lightly. It was silent permission for him to roam, and she raised her arms enough to give him access.

Somehow they'd made it to a more secluded area of the dance floor, and now no one was paying attention as he allowed himself to trace his hand up her body, cupping and squeezing a breast while the other stayed on her pelvis, bending teasingly trough the dress. He heard her hum contentedly and invited himself to lean down and plant a kiss just under her ear. Her head tilted to the side, allowing him more access to press his lips down to her neck and shoulders, nibbling turning to biting. The way her body pressed against him made him sure she was enjoying this, and he rolled his hips into her, earning a light gasp.

"I bet we were both drinking for the same end reason," he whispered.

"And what would that be?"

He slipped his hand under her dress, pleased that his initial thoughts were correct. No panties stopped him from gliding his fingers along the now-wet heat that was her cunt. "So we can fuck, Nami-ya." As he said that, his fingers dipped into her core, making her cry out lightly. In his other hand, he could feel a nipple harden with arousal.

She looked around almost wildly, trying to see if anyone was looking at them. Thankfully, they were turned away from the crowd and the other patrons seemed intent on focusing on the beat and themselves.

**_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_**

"You shouldn't be doing this here," she hissed, panic laced in the hushed voice.

"Where should I be doing _this,_ then?" He played dumb, curling his fingers inside her. Her legs buckled lightly, but he held her steady.

"Not what I meant." She groaned as she removed his fingers from her so she could turn, her breath hitching at the sight of his almost-glowing gold eyes that were full of hunger. They drew her in, and before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck. His hands now rubbed deep circles into her back, going down to squeeze her ass and push her hips forward against him. She resisted the urge to wrap a leg or two around his waist, and sighed in defeat.

She couldn't pretend to resist any more. Not with the amount of alcohol and the courage she worked up. The precaution she took was now going to pay off. "There's a hotel above us. It might not be the best place to sleep…"

"It's cute that you think we might sleep," he teased.

"I rented a room for the night."

He felt another wave of heat go south. She already _planned _this. With a wide smirk on his face, he pulled her closer and cast his _room_, scanning the above lodgings to find where her belongings were. Once he honed in, they were gone from the dance floor.

It only took her a moment to realise they'd left the club, and another to feel the pressure of his lips on hers. Throwing all thoughts away, she pulled him closer and kissed back, allowing him to slip his tongue to meet hers. He tasted like alcohol, and she imagined she tasted the same.

She tasted sweet, though, and he couldn't get enough. Delving in, he continued to soak up the taste of alcohol, pop and the seemingly-permanent essence of mikans. It was unique, and he let it envelop his senses. He wasn't even completely aware they were moving until she buckled backwards onto the bed. He was swift enough to keep their connection, crawling over her. She tugged at his hair, and he moved the hand that wasn't supporting him to one of her breasts, tugging the dip of her dress sideways to pull it out.

He finally separated from her, his cock twitching at the sight of her panting through swollen lips, her hair having come loose from the ponytail and spreading around her, and her ample chest rising with the sharp breaths. He pulled out the other breast as well, squeezing with both his hands and leaning down to rub his face against them. He started to lick and suck at a nipple before doing the same to it's twin.

The inner voice that had been nagging him all night finally seemed to turn to his side, reminding him that she wasn't wearing underwear and had been in a _very _short dress. Looking down, he noticed it was _just_ covering her. _'Not for long,' _he thought, licking his lips as he tugged it up.

She forced herself to look away from him, unsure how to react to him looking at her cunt so hungrily. A gasp fell through her swelled lips as she felt his palm press against her clit, his fingers going straight back to her core. Her hips bucked when he added another and curled them, hitting the perfect spot. Her legs parted instinctively, and the feeling of his fingers twisting was odd until she realised his palm was no longer on her nerves. In the next moment, it was his tongue.

He drew a long moan from her as he pressed it flat against her, curling it at the top where the pearl was. It didn't last long, though. He'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for _months _and he was too worked up to play for long. By the feel of it, so was she.

Removing his fingers, he nearly ripped his nicer pair of pants to take out his throbbing cock, positioning it before looking back up at her. She looked sexily dishevelled, her brown eyes swimming in want. With a nod on her part, he entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Her inner walls were just so tastefully wet, hot and tight, and he instantly started thrusting. He was slow at first, but with a light kick from her still-heeled leg wrapping up around his hip, he let go of his patience.

Her cries were nearly covered up by the beat below, spurring him on nevertheless. The friction between them was unbelievably satisfying, and the urge to growl primitively grew in him. He pulled out with protest from the woman, flipping her onto her stomach. She seemed to get the message, propping herself on her hands and knees and letting him take her from the back.

Her face buried in the sheets, muting the moans only slightly, and her hands clenched the blankets. The feeling was so raw, so powerful, and the _thought_ of it alone was always enough to sate her. But now she was under him, and it felt like one of her more wickedly good dreams. She gave up any thought of dominance, allowing him to take complete control without a fight. With what she'd already experienced, she knew she was in good hands.

Her head shot up suddenly and her eyes rolled as she let out a high-pitched wail. She felt herself squeezing around him; he'd found the spot, and with a malicious grin on his face, he pointedly hit it with every thrust. The moans and cries quickly turned into wails of ecstasy, tears burning in her eyes from the overwhelming sensations as he moved to rub her clit at the same time. The feeling of a coil tightening in her stomach wasn't unfamiliar, but it was going faster than she'd ever experienced, making her realise this would be one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. And with a light pinch of her clit and his nails sinking into her hip, she came undone, crying out his name.

The feeling of her pulsating core around him brought him closer to release as well. It was the cry of his name from her lips that pushed him over, though, letting himself spill into her.

Pulling himself off, he summoned his room, carefully extracting his seed from her and dropping it in a nearby garbage to not waste precious time cleaning up. She thanked him with a hazy smile, catching her breath. "Wow, I don't know why I held off for so long."

"It's not over yet," he reminded her. "I said we wouldn't be getting much sleep, and you can count on it."

Her eyes lit up, filling with lust again. "Okay, but you already owe me 100,000 belli for ruining my dress," she smiled, gesturing to the rips and tears he hadn't noticed had occurred. He knew she was only half-joking. She was _always _serious about getting her money.

With a shrug, he ripped the rest of it off, exposing more of her creamy skin before diving down for another sultry kiss. "Worth it."

**_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_**


	2. Ready for it?

**Hey again, it's-a-me, Ameji (haha)**

**So. Another chapter. Another quickly written songfic. I have decided that this story will be more writing exercises and entertaining drabbles than anything, but a bit less edited than what my main, huge stories would be. Not saying this is just a bunch of words I slapped together, but if there are a few mistakes I apologize. I did read through it a few times. Their personalities might be on and off, but it's a little tricky to write two hard headed fools with changing feelings in such a short fic.**

**Anyways, One Piece belongs to Oda and the song is Ready for it by Taylor Swift. I think it is their _perfect _ship song since it would be accurate af.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him  
Wondered how many girls he had loved and left haunted  
But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom  
Holdin' him for ransom, some  
Some boys are tryin' too hard, he don't try at all though  
Younger than my exes, but he act like such a man, so  
I see nothing better, I keep him forever  
Like a vendetta-ta**_

A strong breeze made long, orange hair flutter about, the owner trying to hold it down with a light grumble. She should've been more worried about her short skirt, but it was her turn in the crow's nest and she doubted very much that the others could see her. That was, of course, if they weren't using binoculars, but if a certain cook died of a nosebleed it wasn't her fault.

She sighed and attempted to tie up her hair while battling the wind for it. There was a deep love for the sea and the atmosphere from the navigator part of her, but the stylish part cursed her skeleton crewmate for getting cracked enough during their last battle that their doctor had to keep him in the medical bay with some sort of bone-healing poultice slathered all over. Everyone had been taking turns at the lookout, and despite her batting her eyes and sticking out her bust just so, her captain was not affected and for once stuck to making sure his crew did their jobs.

It wasn't like she hated being up there – she was in a better position to watch out for weather changes in case her body didn't automatically sense anything. It was just that she was _bored_. The higher altitude winds, especially at that moment, didn't allow her to read or chart without paper flying about. The rest of the crew were doing their own thing, so she had no one to talk to. It wasn't such a bad thing as she enjoyed having some solitude, but nothing was happening on the horizon. Nothing was happening below on the deck either, for once.

She sat back in her chair with a sigh. Maybe this was a good time to reflect on her more private thoughts. The ones particularly concerning her secret undefined relationship with their ally, who just so happened to be the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law.

Only Robin knew of her involvement with him – she'd practically been her wing-woman at a club they just so happened to stop by a few months back, successfully leading the man to her and distracting her crewmates enough to not ask questions when she disappeared with him.

They'd met up a few times since then and it was undeniable that they were _great _together, at least in bed. The back of her mind wondered if either of them were patient enough to try to make this into some sort of monogamous relationship.

Her thoughts drifted to when they'd first met, albeit rather indirectly. She'd seen him. He'd seen her. That was pretty much it. At the time, they'd been in an auction house. She was trying to save her mermaid friend from being sold. She _still _didn't know why he'd been seated there, a few rows down, but knowing him now told her he was probably just checking it out because he was curious.

It didn't take much to notice that he was _dangerous_, unlike most of the rich snobs that made up the rest of the venue. Looking set apart from the men and mink around him, she could tell he was their pirate captain, though definitely a different type than her own carefree happy-go-lucky leader.

When he turned to flip off the more intimidating redhead behind her, she had to smile a little. Despite his aura, he seemed like her kind of people. Either way, her attention couldn't stay on him for long. She had a friend to save.

Being around him more recently revealed that among his other talents, he had the power of self assurance. It was a common captain trait, and he was very unafraid to provoke and tease others, knowing that he would win a sudden angered fight in a heartbeat.

Pride and confidence were nothing new to her. Those qualities were the _minimum _requirements for her to agree to sleep with someone. Unfortunately, most men just had an outward air of the mix, their fragile masculinity becoming a problem once she expressed interest in dominating in any way.

The thing that had made her attracted to Law in the first place was that he was sure of himself, no matter if a situation could make him look bad. He also had some sense of honour, unlike most pirates or even regular civilians she'd met. It was enough of a good mix to make him both somewhat trustworthy and fun to play with. She never had this much fun with sex, having rarely stayed with someone for more than a week of disappointment.

In the past, she'd even tried dating or sleeping around with older men in the hopes they'd be more experienced only to be disappointed. They all buckled when a pretty girl wanted to tie them up.

A sudden wave in the ocean snapped her out of her thoughts, putting her nerves on edge. It appeared as if there was another underwater geyser they were heading towards. "Jinbe! Something's coming out of the water at one o' clock!"

"Got it!" she heard, the ship jerking to the left to avoid whatever was surfacing. Keeping her eyes peeled for more phenomena, she almost failed to notice that it wasn't exactly water that came up from the depths. Bright yellow caught her attention and an excited grin settled on her face before she could help it.

_**I, I, I see how this is gon' go  
Touch me and you'll never be alone  
I-Island breeze and lights down low  
No one has to know**_

It didn't take much to sneak away from the party Luffy decided to throw. _Again_. By now, it was basically tradition to eat, drink and dance the night away whenever the Heart pirates appeared. As the ship treasurer, it made her a bit annoyed that they used up all their food and alcohol in one night, but seeing as it gave her an opportunity to have a bit of her own fun, she found herself forgiving her captain more often than not.

The familiar opaque blue of the created space faded away, revealing her allied captain's bedroom. A place she'd started to feel almost _too _comfortable in. Those thoughts were forcibly shoved to the back of her mind when a pair of eager lips pressed firmly against hers. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, giving him access to run his hands up and down her curvy body.

When he pulled away to stare hungrily at her, she knew she would have to give up any hopes of control tonight. There was a reason he'd hunted their ship down. He was on his own personal mission, and she knew better than to mess with it when his gold eyes were _this _dark with lust. It was alright with her, though. He was the only one she didn't mind telling her what to do. As he ripped open her shirt and delved in for another needy kiss, she knew she was _his_, if only for the night.

She was fine with that.

_**In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
You should see the things we do, baby  
In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
I know I'm gonna be with you, so I take my time  
Are you ready for it?**_

The mornings after their secret rendezvous was always scrambled and quiet. Keeping a secret like this one was hard – she was lucky that her only roommate already knew about it and would cover her if need be, but her rubber captain _did _like to barge in her room on occasion if he was exited about something despite all the beatings she'd given him for doing it.

She was more concerned about her own crew finding out, but she wasn't keen on the Heart pirates knowing either. Thankfully they were more respectful than her own crew and didn't have a habit of even knocking on their captain's door unless necessary.

This morning, though, she wasn't filled with the panicked urge to get back to her room before anyone noticed. Her dream had been particularly good, and it made her want to stay in this bed longer than usual. As if sensing her thoughts, Law, who was awake from the moment she stirred, looked at her with re-darkening eyes.

They rarely had a second round, especially since the submarine would be dead quiet with a few rooms of sensitive sleepers. Caution was thrown into the wind, though, as he pulled her on top of him, giving a go-ahead for her to lead this time. She decided to take it slow, savouring the moments. The thought of a possible relationship kept plaguing her, but from years of being a pirate with a good poker face, she didn't let it sour the mood at all. It didn't help when she instinctively curled against him once they were finished, letting him brush his fingers along her waist almost affectionately.

"I need to get back," she whispered reluctantly. Only a hum was her reply, and she got up to put on her clothes. She once made the mistake of getting teleported back naked, shocking Robin and giving Sanji a good nosebleed as the door had been open.

"We'll be heading out right away. Tell mugiwara-ya goodbye on my behalf," he requested.

"Oh? What about _my_ goodbye?" she cocked her head with a teasing smile.

"What? This wasn't enough?" he gestured to the bed. "Or do you want something else?"

"Forget it," she blushed, turning around. She _really _didn't want to have this kind of conversation right now, especially when he was leaving right away. There were too many questions in her heart concerning her own wants and needs, and she didn't want to be dragging him into it quite yet.

It seemed that once again he read her mind as he turned her around and delved in for a deep kiss. Her eyes drifted shut with the intensity of the warm, happy feeling spreading through her, and she once again wrapped her arms around his neck.

And then he disappeared.

Opening her eyes again with shock, she saw that _she _was technically the one that vanished as she was now standing in her room.

"Oh my," a feminine voice chuckled behind her. It was Robin, sitting up in the bed with her hand covering her mouth playfully. "He sure is mischievous, isn't he?"

"That's one word for it."

_**Knew I was a robber first time that he saw me  
Stealing hearts and running off and never sayin' sorry  
But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist, and  
We'll move to an island, and  
And he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor  
Every love I've known in comparison is a failure  
I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now  
Never be the same now, now**_

Law sat on the deck of his ship, leaning next to the water-tight door. He watched the other ship grow smaller and smaller in the distance. They'd set sail once he made sure every one of his crew members was accounted for and not passed out on the Sunny, but it still took him a minute to give the order to leave. Before the allied ship became completely impossible to see, he swore he saw orange hair fluttering up in the crow's nest.

He sighed and threw his head back, feeling a bit bad about what he'd done. She probably wasn't happy at the sudden exit, and he could bet he would at least get an earful the next time they saw each other. A small wave of longing passed through him, and he pushed it away quickly. He was a pirate captain after all. He couldn't afford anything more than occasional flings.

The darker part of his mind took over briefly. _'I wouldn't mind just keeping her locked up in my room,' _he mused. A mental picture of her naked and chained up made him groan in want, but he shook it away. Doing that would realistically cause many more problems than just ethical. He would likely have not only a barrage of attacks from her crew, but she herself could be quite the handful if she really wanted to be.

Even though she wasn't a powerhouse like most of the monsters on her crew, she was tricky enough to be formidable. She didn't get the nickname 'cat thief' for nothing, and he wouldn't put it past her to rob him blind and escape. That is, if she was there against her will.

The subtle changes in her actions recently told him that she was considering something more between them. They were almost matched for intelligence and being subtle when needed, but she wasn't quite as good as controlling her emotional display as him when sex broke out. He could read her almost like a book after the few months of interacting on more of a personal level, and this morning's sensuality was telling enough.

It wasn't like he was _completely _against the idea, but his status preventing him from admitting more than that. Besides, her captain would be convinced that it made the Heart pirates part of his own crew which was _preposterous._

Still, despite the risks, he wasn't about to let her go. Relationship or not, she was too good to give up and hell if he was going to do it over some conflicting inner turmoil on both their parts. Feelings were nothing important, and he was going to keep that mindset.

_**I, I, I see how this is gon' go  
Touch me and you'll never be alone  
I-Island breeze and lights down low  
No one has to know (No one has to know)**_

_**In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
You should see the things we do, baby  
In the middle of the night in my dreams  
I know I'm gonna be with you, so I take my time  
Are you ready for it?  
Oh, are you ready for it?**_

"Oh, surprising to see you here," Nami taunted weeks later. They were alone at a bar on an island filled with seemingly peaceful civilians. The rest of the Straw Hat crew were divided between the ship defenders, consisting of Franky, Jinbe, Robin and Zoro with a big barrel of sake, and the others exploring the more jungle-y part of the island for beetles.

She'd seen the Heart pirate vivre card stop moving under the special glass she kept it in in her room and made the excuse of exploring the night life. Thankfully, the ship defenders were easygoing and didn't really care if it was true or not. It was a believable half-lie anyways, as she'd done up her hair in an elegant ponytail with a red flower pinned in the braid she used as the elastic, and put on a strapless black dress that hugged her frame and flared out at the hips, stopping at the top of her thigh. She wore _those _heels again, the red lace ones that reached her knees.

It seemed like it was a good call as the pirate captain kept glancing down at them. She'd remembered once he'd told her they made her legs look longer, and by now she'd picked up that despite her generous bust, he _really _liked her in lacy heels.

He took a swig of whiskey in response to her light teasing. Of _course _they would run into each other here. All the other islands around were flooded with marines, and it had almost become a ritual for their paths to cross every month or so. "You seem different," he speculated, swirling the amber liquid in his cup. She seemed a bit cold attitude-wise. "Did you have some sort of epiphany?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied almost curtly, motioning for the bartender to give her another shot of whatever was previously in her glass.

Law's eyes widened, both concerned and impressed at what he'd already seen her down three ounces of: everclear 190, one of the strongest alcohols in the world, and one he was familiar with as a doctor since it was a good antiseptic. It was something strong enough that it could knock even Zoro out after around ten shots. And this was her fourth. "You okay?" he brought himself to ask.

She brought the shot glass to her lips and tilted her head back pointedly, slamming the glass down almost hard enough to shatter it. "I'm fine."

"Something happen?" He usually wasn't too concerned about anyone else's wellbeing, but she was a good exception. He wanted to use the excuse of this affecting the chances of them hooking up, but the alcohol he'd been consuming didn't allow him to lie to himself.

"Some dumbasses tried to pick me up and almost got their nuts ripped off, but I figured it would be less bloody to tell them I have a boyfriend," she explained casually, holding her finger up for another shot. Once it went into her system, she gained the bravery to look over at him.

The Heart captain was almost taken aback by the determination flaring in her brown eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was about to say, but he didn't want to stop her. Instead, he chugged the rest of his drink and prepared for this game-changing talk. "Something else you wanna say?" he coaxed.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

_**Baby, let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
Baby, let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin**_

He stared blankly at her, too in shock to say anything. This was the exact opposite of what he thought she was going to bring up. He was convinced she wanted a relationship, especially based on their last encounter. Was she still mad he'd teleported her off his ship and left? He was just barely able to let out a single word. "What?"

Nami looked forward again, waiting for the bartender to come back. "I know what you're thinking. 'Doesn't she want to start an actual monogamous relationship with feelings and shit?' Well yah, I was initially going to bring it up, but those guys made me realise that you probably won't ever want to be referred to as my boyfriend, and I can't handle having feelings for you and only be considered a good time." The bartender poured another shot and she downed it before continuing. "Besides, I'm too pretty to sleep with just one guy who doesn't recognise how lucky he is."

"I know how lucky I am," he assured almost softly. "If it's either stop seeing each other or start officially dating, I suppose I'll try the relationship thing out. I would hate to lose your company over this."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie."

"Alright, then beg," she smirked, crossing one leg over the other. The tense atmosphere turned into something else entirely. Something lighter. The bartender was able to breathe again.

"What? I'm not begging," Law refused with a scowl.

"Beg or else I'm walking out and you'll never see me in anything other than heavy, baggy clothes on the rare occasion I'd let us bump into you," she threatened, revealing it was mostly her navigating that brought them together more often than not.

He looked around the bar hesitantly. It wasn't exactly full, but it only took one or two onlookers to stir up trouble for him if they were recognised. "Fine, but not here."

"Let me take one more shot," she stalled, turning to what seemed like her new best friend. "Can I get something sweet this time?"

"Sure thing," the bartender nodded, pouring a milky liquor and something with chocolate, dusting cinnamon on top.

"Thanks, hun," she winked, shooting it back and slamming the cup as well as belli down on the table. She turned in the stool and walked towards the door, marching confidently past the captain, letting him get a good view of her long legs and swaying hips. Once he couldn't see her face, she bit her lip and smiled mischievously. She _knew _he wouldn't agree to try this out if he didn't fully grasp the concept of not having her anymore.

This had been a little game, and she won. No guilt plagued her – it was him who started this in the first place, and he could at least humour her while she straightened herself out. This was the logical next step anyways.

Once they were out of the bar, she led him to a certain alleyway she'd scoped out earlier. It wasn't well lit, but it wasn't a bad enough neighborhood to worry about being interrupted. Besides, they were pirates. Local ruffians would be no match for them.

She turned and leaned against a wall. "Alright, go ahead."

Her breath hitched when she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed taller than normal as he loomed over her. "There's no way _I'll _be the one begging."

"I'm the one who holds the cards," she refused to let him shake her.

"I'll ask. _Demand _even. But I will not beg."

She couldn't bring herself to even pretend to be upset. This type of trait was one of the things that made her like him. His confidence. His pride. His self-assurance. "Fine, then do it."

Eyes widening, she was taken by surprise as he pushed her against the wall, holding her in place by her shoulders. He lowered himself to pull down her dress with his teeth, exposing her against the cool night. His lips latched around one of her nipples, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive bud.

She pressed her lips together firmly to keep any involuntary noises from giving away their location to any possible late-night wanderers. One of his hands moved from her shoulders and she went to move away, still determined to get some sort of confession from him, but was stopped with his other hand moving to her neck, keeping her locked in place.

He looked up at her with a wicked grin. "You're _mine_, and that's the only sort of confirmation of this relationship you're gonna get right now." At least verbally.

That was fine with her, she decided, as he proceeded to leave noticeable marks across her creamy skin. Her crew was going to throw a fit and bombard her with questions, but she wasn't going to answer any of them. It was unspoken that this would remain a secret for now.

The world wasn't quite ready for such a scary couple yet.

_**I, I, I see how this is gon' go  
Touch me and you'll never be alone  
I-Island breeze and lights down low  
No one has to know**_


End file.
